elderscrollsfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Elder Scrolls
The Elder Scrolls (ofte forkorta som T.E.S.) er en rollespillserie utvikla av Bethesda Softworks. Historie Utviklinga av serien begynte i 1992, da ansatte i Bethesda Softworks, som tidligere hadde laget stort sett sportsspill, bestemte seg for å endre spillestilen i Arena fra slosskamper i en arena til et rollespill. Laget, som var innspirert av Ultima Underworld og Dungeons & Dragons, gav ut det massive og åpne FPSRPG-spillet The Elder Scrolls: Arena i 1994, for DOS PC. Spillet starta en serie av spill som var basert på at en kunne gjøre den en ville, og være det en ville. Det neste spillet i serien, Daggerfall, blei utgitt i 1996. Det rei på bølga laga av Arena, og folk hadde meget store forventinger. Spillet skulle være dobbelt så stort som Storbritannia i geografisk område, det skulle være skikkelig 3D, og ha et skikkelig skill-system. Det var dette som også ødela for Daggerfall. Spillet blei forhasta, og hadde mange bugs, og var veldig intensivt på dårligere dataer. Etter Daggerfalls utgivelse, stansa Bethesda utviklinga av den nummererte TES-serien fram til 1998, med utgivelsene Battlespire i 1997 og The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard i 1998. Begge disse spillene var mindre på alle måter i forhold til de tidligere spillene. Battlespire var et lineært action RPG-spill, mens Redguard var et litt mindre lineært action-adventure spill. Begge to solgte lite, og Bethesda var på randen av konkurs. Det var først i 1999 at Bethesda kom seg opp på føttene igjen, takket være Zenimax. Under utviklinga av Morrowind', tredobla Bethesda antallet ansatte og pressa igjen mot et spill som ville være intensivt mot datamaskinen. Morrowind brakte tilbake minner fra Arena, med en ulineær stil, individuelt utformede og detaljerte landskap og gjenstander, og en litt mindre verda, enn de tidligere titlene. Morrowind blei utgitt til både Xbox og P.C., og solgte godt på begge, opp mot 4 millioner i midten av juli 2005. To utvidelser blei utgitt i slutten av 20002 og i begynnelsen av 2003, Tribunal og Bloodmoon. Arbeidet på Oblivion begynte i 2002, like etter utgivelsen av Morrowind. Bethesda fokuserte på en strammere historie, med bedre A.I., bedre fysikk, og bedre grafikk. Dette fikk de til takket være Bethesdas Radiant A.I. og Havok Engine, som også finnes i Half-Life 2. Spillet blei utgitt, med massiv dekning fra pressen, for P.C. og Xbox-360 i 2006, og PlayStation-3 i tidlige 2007. Det blei gitt ut to utvidelser i 2006 og 2007, Knights of the Nine og Shivering Isles. I slutten av oktober 2008, like etter utgivelsen av ''Fallout 3, sa Paul Oughton fra Bethesda Softworks at seriens femte utgivelse muligens ville være ferdige til 2010. Zenimax, selskapet som eier Bethesda, tok trademark på navnet „Skyrim” i 2006, men det er ukjent om dette har noe med serien å gjøre. Spillmekanikk Elder Scrolls-serien kan lett klassifiseres som rolespill, men de inneholder elementer tatt fra action- og eventyrespill. I Arena, som i de fleste RPG-spill, blir spillerne bedre av å drepe monstre (og tjene erfarenhetspoeng.) til de nådde et bestemt tallet, hvor de gikk et nivå opp. Men i Daggerfall, Morrowind og Oblivion, la de til en ny vri ved å innføre et evne-system. Spillere bestemmer selv hvilkene evner de vil oppgradere når de går opp et nivå, noe som fører til fleire valg og muligheter for hver enkelt spiller. Fleksibiliteten i spillene har også gjort det mulig å lage utallige modifikasjoner (mods) ved å bruke The Elder Scrolls Construction Set. Hovedserien i The Elder Scrolls fokuserte på andre aspekter ved spilling i forhold til andre rollespill. I november 2006 sammenligna Joystiq BioWare sine spill med Bethesda sine, ved å se på forskjellene i hva de fokuserte på. Mens Bethesda fokuserte på en estetisk presentasjon og åpent eventyr, satsa BioWare meir på slossesystem og modellene. Dette er noe designerene i spillet har notert seg, også. Bethesda har beskrevet motivasjonen deres i forhold til å lage det første spillet, Arena, som like i forhold til alle som lager et penn-og-papir RPG. Lage et miljø der spillerne kan være og gjøre hva de vil. Manualen i Daggerfall begynner med et skriv fra designerene, hvor det står at designerne prøvde å „lage ei bok med blanke sider” og at spillet var laga for å „oppmuntre spillerne til å utforske, og belønne dem for å være nysgjerrige.” Valg, som kan være onde eller snille, er åpne for spilleren, som selv kan velge hva en vil, akkurat som i det virkelige livet. Designtrenden fortsatte inn i Morrowind, hvor Bethesda tredobla sine ansatte, for å lage et bedre spill enn de tidligere. Også her var det stort press på at det skulle være veldig mye frihet. Seriens store ambisjoner har fått anmeldere og folk innen spillindustrien til å være skeptiske foran hver utgivelse, ettersom at man lett kan lure på om Bethesda virkelig har kapasiteten til å greie alt det de vil. Heldigvis blir anmeldere nesten aldri skuffa. Setting Elder Scrolls-serien er kjent for sine detaljer, realisme, og den lange og kompliserte listen over stedsnavn, datoer og navn, generelt. I tillegg finner vi religioner og kulter, noe som gjør at alt virker mye meir ekte. I tillegg er det ingen samling med heile historien til Elder Scrolls, og det eneste du får i spillet er hint. Spillere må derfor bestemme selv angående hva som skjer og har skjedd, uten å kunne se tilbake på historien, som eventuelt kunne endra en persons valg. Dette har ført til at fans av Elder Scrolls har endt opp med å diskutere historien i Elder Scrolls, såkalte loremasters. Elder Scrolls-spillene tar plass på kontinentet Tamriel, en stor landmasse delt inn i ni provinser. Ett unntak er The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire, som tar plass i en sfære i Oblivion og Mundus. Man veit at det finnes andre land på planeten alt forespiller seg på, som heter Nirn, som for eksempel Akavir, men det har ikke blitt utgitt noen spill som foregår utenfor Tamriel til dags dato. Skriftene The Elder Scrolls, (De Eldre Skriftene), spiller ofte en stor(selv om det er umerkbar) rolle i spillets historie. Skriftene sies å være arkiver av både profetier og historie. Det hintes mot at de fleste hendelsene i spillet kommer av folk som har lest en eller flere av Skriftene. Det kreves en sterk magiker for å kunne lese Skriftene, og man kan aldri tolke dem heilt korrekt. I Oblivion er det en samling munker, kjent som The Order of the Ancestor Moths, (Stamfarmøllenes orden) som vier livet til å tolke disse tekstene. De meir avanserte medlemmene i gruppa har på seg bind for øynende heile tida, med mindre de leser skriftene. Pensjonerte Mølle-prester er heilt blinde, og går alltid med bind for øynene, sannsynligvis for seremonielle årsaker. Det har, derimot, hendt, at enkelte folk opp gjennom tidene har greid å lese skriftene uten å gjennomgå de nødvendige ritualene. I Oblivion innegår Elder Scrolls i det siste oppdraget i Thieves' Guild, "The Ultimate Heist, hvor spilleren må stjele en rull fra the Imperial Palace, som man finner i the Imperial City, Cyrodiil. Dette er ikke bare et av de vanskeligste oppdragene i spillet, men også et ran som aldri har blitt forsøkt før, i T.E.S. sin historie. Selv om spilleren da får Skriften i inventar-lista, kan man ikke lese den. Klanmesteren i Thieves' Guild, The Gray Fox, bruker Skriften til å fjerne de negative effektene av Gray Cowl, en maske han har vært dømt til å bære, ved å sette navn på den personen som egentlig bruker maska, og deretter fjerne forbannelsen over ham. Etter dette, blir spilleren den nye Gray Fox. Spill Serien består hovedsakelig av fire spill, pluss tilleggspakker. I tillegg finnes det andre spill som er i serien, men ikke nummerert. *''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' (1994) *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' (1996) *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' (2002) **''The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal'' (2002) (Expansion Pack) **''The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' (2003) (Expansion Pack) *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' (2006) **''The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine'' (2006) (Plug-In) **''The Elder Scrolls IV: Shivering Isles'' (2007) (Expansion Pack) **"The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim" (2011) * The Elder Scrolls Legends: Battlespire (1997) * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard (1998) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Dawnstar (2003) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Stormhold (2004) * The Elder Scrolls Travels: Shadowkey (2004) * The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion Mobile (2006)